earth1fandomcom-20200214-history
Diana Prince
Diana is the Amazon Princess of Themyscira who fights crime as Wonder Woman. She is a founding member of the Justice League. Diana: 1974-1996 Diana of Themyscira is the daughter of Queen Hippolyta, ruler of the mythical Amazon tribe which live on the paradise island nation of Themyscira. Despite legends told of her creation at Hippolyta's hands shaping her of clay and wishing the gods to give her life, Diana's actual father is none other than Hades. By the time Diana was born, the Amazons of her tribe had already settled Themyscira and exiled themselves to these islands, fading into the realm of myth and legend. For years, Diana learned of the mortal world through stories and trained among the ranks of legendary Amazonian warriors. By the time Diana was first given permission to enter the Realm of Mortal Men, to finish her coming of age traditions and also perform a duty given to her by her mother, the Kosovo War was going on. Wonder Woman: 1996-2011 The duty she was assigned was to return Steve Trevor to Man's World. Diana got involved in the war, and saved countless lives in the process. She was quickly recruited by the D.E.O to take on other paranormal threats. The Rogues Gallery Diana had her first encounter with Priscilla Rich at the D.E.O prison. In the 1940's, Rich was acostumed supervillain known as The Cheetah. She was not a metahuman but reports have spread that a new one has debuted as of recent. Cheettah escaped cutody and this led to a battle in National City. It was this event that forced the existance of the "Wonder Woman" to become known to the world. Angelo Benson was recruited by ARGUS to be part of Task Force IX, a prototype version of the Suicide Squad (back when it was under the leadership of Samandra Watson). Benson had created a device that could warp objects into various shapes and was known for creating weirdly angled designs. Benson however slowly lost his mind and resorted to crime. Using the devvice he now called the "angeler", he commited various robberies and murders as the Angle Man. Diana had her first encounter with Angle Man at a D.E.O event he attacked. Angle Man was connected to the government and also slowly caused arift between the D.E.O and ARGUS. Angle Man was later killed by Diana after he decided to attack a school. Vanessa Kapetelis was the daughter of Julia Kapetelis. At some point before his death, she was kidnapped by Angle Man and was experimented on using cybernetic enhancement. The brainwashing they used convinced to join them as the Silver Swan. Eventually, she snapped out of the brain washin and became a relatively close ally to Wonder Woman. 9/11 and the rise of Superheroes On September 11 on 2001, planes were hijacked by Al Queada and brought down the Twin Towers and the Pentagon. Wonder Woman was part of the humanitarian effort in the aftermath. She later formed a group with Superman, Batman and Robin, Aquaman, mexican hero El Dorado, japanese hero Samourai, the Wonder Twins, and Longshadow 1 as the Super Friends, the first "league-like" organization since World War 2. Dr. Cyber Diana met a woman called Cylvia Cyber at an event intended for D.E.O agents and the press. Cyber said that she worked for some news network but was secretly using this to get information on the D.E.O and the Super Friends group. Cyber later made a physical attack using a suit she designed as a form of armor. Diana killed her to prevent a disasterous leak from occuring in the hero community, but this became the first attack in a wave of cybernetic villains and data thiefs. This is Infowars with Alex Jones. (Seriously, he encouraged this shit.) Wonder Girl At some point in around 2009, Diana rescued girl from a fire. Feeling orry for the girl, who had lost her parents, Diana took the girl (named Donna Troy) to Themyscira. There, the Amazons trained Donna and eventually sent her back to Man's World to fight alongside Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman: 2012-Present Founding the Justice League Wonder Woman became a founding member of the Justice League. Her ambassadorial duties required her to visit Washington D.C., with army officer Steve Trevor as her liaison. When Parademons stormed Metropolis, Wonder Woman resolved to defend the city, meeting the heroes Superman, Batman, The Flash, Green Lantern, and the Black Canary. They also met the alien hero Martian Manhunter, who attempted to warn them against the evil alien conqueror Darkseid. Unfortunately, J'onn's warnings were meaningless, as Darkseid had already arrived. Although Darkseid had initially beat them without effort, Green Lantern rallied them in order to confront Darkseid as a team. Wonder Woman proved crucial in Darkseid's defeat, stabbing him in one of his eyes to prevent him from using his Omega Beams. This gave Superman and Martian Manhunter enough time to throw Darkseid back into his home-world. Back to Basics Diana moved to Gateway City to get a new start and began investigating some otherworldly technology—which led right to Darkseid, who captured Diana and brings her and a policeman named Mike Schorr to Apokolips. With the help of Metron, Diana and Schorr escaped back to Earth. Diana learned that Darkseid was after Themyscira. They got back after Darkseid had already invaded the island. Wonder Woman rallied her sisters to make a stand against Darkseid. The dark god called the battle off after a long hard fight. His Parademons could be restored to life—the Amazons could not. Darkseid left the field, content with the damage done. Twelve hundred Amazons died, five hundred were injured. This meant that half the total population of Paradise Island had perished. Diana learned that her mother had left the island before the battle, stepping down as queen. Diana was offered the crown, but declined and returned with Mike to Gateway. In Gateway, Diana got a job at a museum, working for the curator Helena Sandsmark. She also met Helena's daughter Cassandra. Cassie proved her penchant for getting into trouble early on, when she accidentally reactivated a golem that had to be put down. Diana was then approached by the Phantom Stranger, who needed her help to stop a recent plot by Morgaine le Fay. Morgaine was working with Theophilus Warly and had captured the Demon (Jason Blood). She used her power to sick Etrigan on Diana, but Phantom Stranger managed to lift the spell and the three of them went after Morgaine in her lair. Next she used Arion, enthralled by her spell, to attack them as they approached. Morgaine managed to capture them, and she had Vandal Savage and General Immortus as well. Morgaine had planned on using their immortality to extend her own life and power, but Diana—having given up immortality upon leaving Themyscira—disrupted the spell. She battled Morgaine, who dissolved into dust. A new hero calling himself Champion appeared in Gateway. Before Diana could meet him, she faced a new threat. When a scientist's young son was fatally injured in his lab, the scientist transfered the boy's mind into a computer system. Unfortunately, the boy thought he was actually playing a computer game, and used his father's hard synthoid technology to create recreations of Barry Allen, Sinestro, and Doomsday who all ran amok in Gateway. Champion joined the fray to help Diana, and then Cassie—making quick disguise and grabbing the Sandals of Hermes and Gauntlet of Atlas—decided to assist, calling herself Wonder Girl, though here she just got in the way. The scientists managed to help Diana from the lab, even when Decay showed up and attacked them. Cassie was eager to prove herself as Wonder Girl and Diana was eager to train her—but her mother Helena emphatically rejected the idea. Cassie snuck out of the house, getting into a battle with Decay which almost ended in a stalemate. Diana, of course, showed up and defeated Decay. Meanwhile, back in Boston, Vanessa Kapatelis was still being plagued by nightmares because of her torment at the hands of Doctor Pscyho—but at long last she was able to turn the tables on him in her dreams. Powers and Abilities Powers * Divine Empowerment: As the daughter of Zeus, Diana has abilities which exceed even those of the typical Amazon and she has been endowed with even more through the patronage of several Olympian gods. ** Mythical Strength: Granted by Demeter. Because of her link to the planet granted to her, Diana claims to be "Stronger than Hercules". Wonder Woman has shown she is strong enough to hold her own against or even beat those like Superman in contests of pure strength and able to physically outmatch other beings such as Power Girl. ** Mythical Resilience: Also granted by Demeter, Diana possesses a high resistance to damage and magical attacks. However, her resistance to injury is not quite as great as some metahumans. Due to her vast threshold for pain and her Amazon ability to heal at a superhuman rate, this easily makes up for the difference. She has withstood considerable bludgeoning damage in the form of hand to hand combat with metahuman opponents such as Doomsday and Black Adam. She has considerable resistance to human weaponry, though this is not absolute; Bullets can cause minor to moderate injury, but never life threatening. ** Mythical Speed and Flight: Granted by Hermes, Wonder Woman is capable of unassisted flight. She can also run at upwards of 200 MPH. ** Mythical Reflexes: Granted by Hermes, Wonder Woman's reflexes are far beyond the limitations of the finest human athletes. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple opponents at once unharmed. Batman noted that her reflexes are superior to that of Superman. ** Mythical Agility: Granted by Hermes, Wonder Woman's agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. ** Mythical Insight: Granted by Athena. This ability apparently grants Diana increased perception. For example, Diana can often detect others' emotions and can often distinguish mental illusions from reality. ** Mythical Wisdom: Granted by Athena. Diana possesses great wisdom and intelligence. She also has an instinctive ability to understand, read, write, and speak many Earthly languages. Plus, through precise muscle control, she can mimic other people's (females) voices for short conversations. Diana is also an accomplished strategist and tactician, trained in the arts of leadership, persuasion, and diplomacy, and possesses an unyielding sense of courage as well. ** Animal Empathy: Granted by Artemis. Diana has the ability to communicate with all forms of non-sentient animals and her presence alone can bring a raging beast to a calm standstill. She is also able to directly command wild animals when needed. ** Mythical Senses: Granted by Artemis, all of Diana's mundane senses perform at peak levels. ** Enhanced Stamina: An Innate Amazonian ability, Wonder Woman can last a great deal of time in any fight and with virtually anyone. She has held her own in combat with foes as powerful as Mongulfor prolonged periods of time. She doesn't tire out, as her body produces no lactic acids in her muscles. However, Diana still requires sleep or else she will begin to suffer the mental effects of sleep deprivation. Abilities * Archery * Aviation * Diplomacy * Equestrianism * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) * Indomitable Will: Wonder Woman has shown her will and courage sufficient to use a Green Lantern ring, having used Guy Gardner's ring against Doomsday when the abomination had knocked the Lantern unconscious. * Multilingualism Paraphernalia * Bracelets of Submission: The bracelets are able to deflect bullets and can channel Zeus' lightning when bound together. * Lasso of Truth: The Lasso of Truth is her signature weapon. Most captured in it are forced to answer any questions she asks and are unable to lie. It cannot be damaged in any way. It can be used to erase memories, exorcise demons, and relieve the effects of mind control. Note: Those with a greater will than Wonder Woman can resist the effects but such will needs to be extraordinary. * Invisible Jet: A gift from the United States government for her many years of service, this is a state-of-the-art Javelin outfitted with a remarkable cloaking device. * Magical Sword: A sword forged by Hephaestus, sharp enough to cut the electrons off an atom. * Tiara: Diana's golden tiara serves as proof of her royal identity and doubles as a throwing weapon, as it is razor-edged and can cut through most substances. Trivia * Wonder Woman was created by William Moulton Marston and Harry G. Peter first appearing in All Star Comics #8. * Wonder Woman is bisexual. * Wonder Woman is dating Steve Trevor * She has a pet kangaroo named Jumpa. * Diana has briefly dated Batman. * Diana has not eaten pork, bacon, or ham for several years. This leads many to assume she is a vegetarian. * She has a distinct hatred for bondage. * Diana hates being called "Princess", but that doesn't seem to stop her from using her royal lineage to her own advantage. * Diana is not the only "Wonder Woman". Nubia has also worn the mantle before to fill in for Diana when she was called away from the Justice League on important matters for her mother. Her mother was the first Wonder Woman, active during World War 2. * She has a advertising deal with Taco Whiz. * Her identity as a Amazon Princess is public, but she keeps her status as a D.E.O agent secret. * Her archenemy is Circe. * Her title is actually γυναίκα θαύμα (gynaíka thávma). In English, this roughly translates to "woman miracle" or "wonder woman." Notes * Diana being vegetarian is a nod to the Justice League Unlimited ''episode "''This Little Piggy." Category:Justice League Members Category:Superheroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Caucasion Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Characters Category:Earth-1